Thessal's Trench (Thessal x Oryx)
by Jangers
Summary: Server and the realm were closed for a day, for "maintenance". It was time to do the thing Oryx and Thessal haven't done for a long time, during their break. A thing, which strengthens their bonds. But what kind of thing?


_Introduction: Hello again, I am Vasya, the horny faggot you probably saw in fame train. Or somewhere else. Either way, glad to mee you, reader. I hope you'll enjoy._

Note: You can post and share this fic anywhere you want, but please, CREDIT me.

A little thing: Since this is my **FAN** fiction, I will be the one drawing faces behind the masks. So don't be surprised if Oryx will be "different".

 **Warning: Sex. Porn. If you consider erotica disguisting, you should turn back now. You've been warned.**

oooooooo

* * *

"This server will restart in 2 minutes, please exit the game accordingly". Craig, Intern of the Mad God's announcement echoed through the server.

"Alright, I will lock it up for a day", said Craig.

Oryx finally went on a short vacation, freeing himself from realm duties. "At last…"

Such freedom made the mad god sigh with relief. Thoughts about "special treatment" flashed in his mind, making him sweat. Oryx felt his dick slightly dance under his tight, tough armor, wanting to break through. He teleported into his chamber and took a short nap, to prepare himself.

In the meantime, Thessal is chilling in her Ocean Trench, singing to herself. She was ecstatic about the near future, since the server is closed for a whole day. Her frame was stunningly beautiful: joyful long azure hair flowing like waves, silk indigo skin fading in the water, oval delicate face which looks innocent, leather amber lingerie concealing her D-cup, cobalt springy tentacles dancing with her, a golden trident capable of channeling the ultimate force of the sea and her "inner self". Her sensations were tingling. She felt Oryx's hunger for "coral juice" from afar. All boss monsters can feel the creator's aura radiate with malevolence. But Thessal, on the other hand, had a much deeper sensation. She bit her bottom lip, thinking about her wicked master thrusting an enormous black cock in her mouth. Such thoughts made her vagina throb. She wishes for Oryx to jam his large, wide cock deep into her pussy, triggering her inner juices.

She couldn't take it anymore. She ran out of patience. Oh God, she needs that monstrous cock bump into her tight, wet cunt really badly. Thessal started searching for her staff, wanting to play with it. But she forgot that she passed it to Grand Sphinx for a short time – she wants pleasure too, after all. Thessal growled, seeing her vagina ooze with hunger for a demon riding her. However, she had a more powerful weapon up her sleeve. She lied on the floor and spread her legs, resting easy. Suddenly, she howled:

"Ohh, my sea peas! Come aid your mommy!"

Out of nowhere, sea horses jumped out of the room swiftly, like they knew what was going on. Thessal teased them by slightly revealing her boobs. The whole group of sea horses instantly gained boners – she was too strong to resist. As they came closer to Thessal, she gently touched their erect penises. Again, her charm defeated their mind. They cummed in split-second, slightly coloring the water white. Thessal's plan worked – she didn't want "love" from sea horses, but from the almighty lord himself. Thessal ordered her minions to visit her vagina and make a mess. Sea horses squeezed into her pussy, gasping with disbelief that the sea queen herself allowed to enter her. All of a sudden, they started spitting bubbles in a rapid manner. Thessal felt the chaos in her cave – as bubbles hit her vagina walls, she groaned with ecstasy. It felt like a hot tub. Her cunt was getting wetter and wetter, while the pleasure juice leaked faster every second. The substance spurted out of the clitoris – it was too much. But sea horses kept kissing, licking, spitting in her vagina walls, making Thessal moan louder and louder. She spread her legs, letting bubbles escape her vagina, because it was too much. She wanted to save her powers, however.

"ENOUGH!" – she shouted. Sea horses sprung out of her "sauna", fleeing into the room. Thessal slowly took off all of her clothes, sensing the master approach. Her smile was a call for sex. All of a sudden, a portal appears. A tall demon knight with coal muscular armor, luscious horns, crimson flamy eyes stands in front of her. It was none other than Oryx!

Without any talk, Thessal started seducing the god, by rubbing her nipples. She made her tentacles crawl over her body, tickling every spot she could find. She giggled, knowing that her master's arsenal of fetishes is mind-blowing. Oryx's dick erected slightly, but he saw so much potential in her. Thessal was one meter away from him. Such distance was perfect for tentacle attack. Without any warning, she darted her tentacles into Oryx, tickling all his places, including private ones. One of tentacles squeezed through Oryx's armor and wrapped around his ballsack and his dick. It started tickling them, releasing a little bit of goddess saliva due to being hyperactive. Oryx growled, as his body shivered and his dick erected even more. Thessal noticed his poor beast trapped in his tough armor; she shot an armor breaking bullet at him. Oryx's entire armor shattered in pieces, revealing a black, fuzzy, muscular minotaur body with an enormous dick. It hung out like an athlete's pole bending chaotically during jump. His red eyes stared at her soul, like it was a message that his cock needs her. Oryx's huge muscles hopped, making his nipples hard. Thessal got instantly turned on. She started slowly walking towards him and slapped her tits. They bobbled, releasing waves of her booby fat everywhere. It was hypnotic – even the greatest god couldn't resist. Oryx licked his lips, and then proceeded to rub his cock. It was pumping with strength, ready to load "shotgun" and blast Thessal's trench. Oryx, with all of a sudden, jumped on Thessal. She groaned, as his manly nipples struck her nipples, creating a nipple fight.

She whispered into Oryx's ear:

"Is king Alexander alive?". Oryx traced his finger over her mouth and silenced her.

"Shh... For now, I will be your king Alexander." – murmured Oryx, as he began sucking on her mouth.

Thessal stuck out her tongue, so did Oryx. The nipple fight evolved into tongue fight. They moaned at the same time with each circular motion. Oryx dived into Thessal's large tits and bit them, tasting her meat covered with ocean salt. She left out a soft moan, feeling those fangs prick slightly. Both of them humped every second and rubbed their bodies, tightening their connection. Thin, slippery, delicate body and tough, hairy, muscular body – such combination was awesome for this duo. Oryx, with his monstrous claws, massaged her back - slowly and thoroughly, making her shiver in excitement. Oryx clutched her boobs and massaged them. Thessal's tits spilled in his hands, like a water balloon. She turned around with her blue, dilated eyes starting back at Oryx – his cock… It's so huge… Her entire body convulsed into spasm as she thought about such dick crawl in her body. But that only made her smile. "I can't wait". Thessal formed a coral bomb with her magic and filled it with her cum. She squeezed it through her vagina, making her groan with discomfort. Oryx saw her shenanigans. He put his head in between her legs and looked deep inside her trench. The bomb detonated, coating Oryx's entire face with her goddess juice. The small shockwaves made Thessal groan in pleasure and tentacles shiver. The mad god licked his lips, enjoying the juice, and then offered to do the same thing to the goddess. After Oryx wiped his face, he continued the mouth attack. Their tongues met each other once again, starting another dancing and pushing. Right after that, Oryx swiftly infiltrated her vagina and started fingering her. Right into the sweet spot, Thessal let out a hard moan, as those two huge fingers penetrated it. Those tickles made Thessal's cum charge. The substance sprayed on Oryx's body, but a bigger blob of it struck his dick, empowering it even further. Thessal noticed that. She started manipulating her "coral juice" with magic, which was on his dick, tickling Oryx's schlong as much as she could. Then, she darted into his mad dong, sucking off the juice. As she dramatically backed off, Oryx revealed his magenta dick, pulsating with pleasure. Thessal caressed it – it felt like a heart beating in rhythm on her tiny innocent hands.

"Do you want it to destroy your trench, you slut?" – threatened Oryx with a devilish grin on his face.

"Ahhh, yes! Please!" – begged Thessal, sensing such dominance.

Oryx couldn't bear it anymore. With all of a sudden, he thrusted his mad god with all of his might into Thessal's vagina. She cried out as the big chunk of meat sloshed inside her. The "Oh"s echoed through the entire dungeon, making queen's minions wonder what's happening there. Her pussy provoked ejaculation even further; Oryx felt his dick being tickled as fast, as boiling water having bubbles burst in a rapid manner. It was Thessal's vagina doing! It felt like sea slug dancing on top of Oryx's penis. Thessal suddenly felt strong pulsation in her inner cave – even her stomach was bumping, because of how barbaric master's obsidian dick was. They were close to orgasm. However, Oryx was careless. By investing in too much power, he accidentally bent his back by the force, resulting in his dick escaping her vagina. Right at that moment, the load of cum struck Thessal's entire body, like a tsunami. She got knocked out and flew away for a few meters. Completely covered in semen, she looked like a statue. She gasped, licking her lips in the process. Yum, tastes just like Oryx's "special" wine that he offered me month ago. "Ohh! So that what was inside of it" – remembered Thessal randomly, but there was no time to think. Thessal, not being surprised by Oryx's power, started scooping sperm off her body and form it into balls, like an ice cream. She squeezed her vagina with leftover coral juice in it. It dripped on this sweetness, creating an ice cream sundae out of Oryx's semen. Oryx crawled to Thessal, grinned, and thrusted his dick into this dessert. Thessal's eyes shined with pleasure, imagining herself being forcibly fed by mad god while being strapped and her tentacles tickling every weak spot she could find. Thessal dashed into the ice cream, which had Oryx's dick in it, and started furiously eating it. Oryx growled, feeling those fierce bites every second. Such tasty treat was sinking in Thessal's mouth, making her eyes roll back in the head. Her tongue danced, collecting as much sperm as she could to consume it. Their powers, however, started fading.

Ten minutes passed, they both were unconscious. Thessal slept on Oryx's muscly stomach, while Oryx's dick finally calmed down, landing on Thessal's face with a loud plop. Oryx whispered:

"He lives… and reigns… and conquers… _your_ world"


End file.
